To the Moon and Back
by Nizzitta
Summary: Despues de una semana estresante, Lisa llega colpasada a su casa, pero una inoportuna canción la lleno de pensamientos deprimentes.


**To the moon and back (A la luna y de regreso)**

_**Discleimer: **__Los personajes de "Robotech/Macross" y la canción "To the Moon and Back" de Savage Garden no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento para mi y para los demás, así que no me demanden…_

Lisa Hayes, la flamante y atractiva - según muchos - capitán del SDF-1, llegaba por fin a su hogar ubicado cerca de la emblemática nave espacial. Se encontraba mental y físicamente agotada después de por lo menos 45 horas sin dormir, razón que había blandido para rechazar a todos aquellos idiotas que habían intentado invitarla a salir esa noche. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era tomarse su bien ganado baño de tina con pétalos de rosa de todos los sábados sin tener que preocuparse de rellenar silencios incómodos.

Fue a su habitación rápidamente para despojarse de los molestos zapatos de tacón y ponerse sus amadas pantuflas color durazno, luego prendió su equipo de música el cual tenía sintonizada su emisora favorita y en donde, en ese momento, se escuchaban los últimos acordes de alguna canción de épocas olvidadas. Finalmente se dirigió al baño para preparar el agua y las sales con las cuales pretendía relajarse.

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos antes de que todo estuviera dispuesto, pero para Lisa la larga espera valió la pena cuando sintió como sus músculos se relajaban visiblemente solo con el contacto del agua tibia. Mientras la mujer cerraba los ojos para maximizar la sensación de comodidad, en la emisora comenzó a sonar una canción con melodía ciertamente pegajosa que Lisa no tardó en tatarear, esto hasta que presto atención al contenido de la letra.

**She's taking her time making up the reasons  
>To justify all the hurt inside<br>Guess she knows from the smiles  
>and the look in their eyes<br>Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one  
>They're saying, "Mamma never loved her much"<br>And, "Daddy never keeps in touch  
>That's why she shies away from<br>human affection" **

_Ella se toma su tiempo ideando las razones  
>para justificar todo el dolor interno<br>Cree adivinar por las sonrisas  
>y las miradas en sus ojos<br>Que todos tienen una teoría acerca de su resentimiento  
>Ellos dicen "Mamá nunca la amo demasiado"<br>y, "Papá nunca se mantuvo en contacto.  
>Por eso ella se aleja del<br>afecto humano"_

"_Vaya letra más adecuada"_ pensó la mujer mientras se masajeaba los adoloridos músculos de las piernas. Aunque ella nunca había tratado de justificar nada, aunque sabía que el trío terrible del puente pensaban lo contrario. Parecía que todos en el SDF-1 especulaban sobre su vida personal y aunque eso no le importaba del todo, si era verdaderamente molesto. Y ahora aquella canción, que seguía sonando en la radio, parecía definir perfectamente su situación actual.

Aún después de terminada la canción siguió reflexionando unos momentos más mientras seguía en la tina, pero finalmente decidió que no valía la pena deprimirse por solo la letra de una canción, que vaya a saber uno para quien estaba dedicada.

Finalmente terminó de asearse y se dirigió a su recamara para enfundarse su - nada sexi - atuendo de dormir y su vieja bata que combinaba con sus pantuflas, pero mientras terminaba su ritual de los sábados preparándose su típica taza de té aromático, una de las estrofas de la canción volvió a su memoria.

**But somewhere in a private place  
>She packs her bags for outer space<br>And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
>And she'll say to him<br>I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be...  
>If you'll be my baby<br>Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
>So would you be my baby?<strong>

_Pero en algún reservado lugar  
>Ella hace sus maletas para irse al espacio exterior<br>Y ahora espera que venga el piloto adecuado  
>Y le dirá:<br>Volaría a la luna y de regreso, si tu fueras...  
>Si tu fueras mi chico<br>Tengo un boleto para un mundo al cual pertenecemos  
>¿serías mi chico?<em>

"_Fui al espacio exterior y allí encontré a mi piloto, pero él no quiere ser mi chico"_ se dijo "_el está enamorado, pero no de mí"_ pensó la oficial con cierto sentimiento de ironía y tristeza. "_Pero nadie puede culparme por enamorarme de él"_ siguió reflexionando, mientras se acomodaba sus castaños rizos pues le producían un molesto cosquilleo en la base de su cuello. Es cierto que al principio solo le pareció el típico piloto insubordinado que se cree ser el mejor, pero su desempeño en todas las misiones había sido excelente, demostrándole a ella y al resto del personal de la nave, su gran sentido de responsabilidad y liderazgo… "_y cuando me mira, por Dios…_" un suspiro angustiado salió de lo más profundo de su ser por la impotencia que sentía, casi deseaba poder enfrentarse a una flota completa de Zentraedi antes que a los sentimientos que el joven líder de los Skull había despertado en ella.

Ella no categorizaba a Rick como el hombre de sus sueños, ciertamente era muy diferente a Karl. Por su aspecto físico el muchacho no llamaba la atención y su negro cabello que siempre lleva desordenado, le daba un aire descuidado, pero era su mirada tan inocente y confiada la que la desarmaba por completo… "_es como si todo su ser, todo su espíritu, se concentrara en esos pozos azules que tiene por ojos…"_ con este último pensamiento, Lisa lanzo una risita queda "_mira que me he vuelto poética"_, se dijo mientras sorbía su ya listo té y se sentaba en el sillón para saborear con calma el reconfortante liquido.

"_Pero Rick tiene a Minmei"_ se aclaró a si misma la mujer, cayendo en un profundo desanimo "_Minmei es una niña bastante frívola a mi parecer, pero a quien le importa si es tan encantadora"_ Lisa meneo la cabeza en gesto de negación para sí misma, pensando en que tampoco podía odiar a la cantante, no le ha hecho nada en absoluto, como para siquiera tener ese consuelo. Otro suspiro salido del cuerpo de la oficial, estaba visto que esa tarde, el baño no había resultado tan reparador como esperaba y solo por la letra de una estúpida canción antigua. Finalmente la joven mujer decidió que era mejor ir a la cama, ya que el día siguiente era su día libre y estaba planeando dedicarlo a ordenar y llenar la despensa de su casa… y la de Rick. "_Que estupidez"_ se reprendió "_sobrecargada de trabajo y yo aquí, haciendo voluntariado. Definitivamente estoy perdida"._

**She can't remember a time when she felt needed  
>If love was red then she was colour blind<br>All her friend they've been tried for treason  
>And crimes that were never defined<br>She's saying, "Love is like a barren place,  
>And reaching out for human faith<br>Is like a journey I just don't have a map for"**

_No puede recordar un momento en el que se haya sentido necesitada  
>Si el amor era rojo entonces ella era daltónica<br>Todos sus amigos la habían traicionado  
>y cometido crímenes que nunca fueron definidos<br>Ella dice, "El amor es como un lugar desértico,  
>y tratar de alcanzar la fé humana es...<br>es como un viaje para el que no tengo un mapa"_

Rick se dirigía con paso veloz al puente cuando recordó que ese día el turno de "_la vieja bruja"_ como la llamaba cuando era novato, había terminado mucho antes que el suyo, por lo que se detuvo abruptamente y cambio de dirección, encaminándose esta vez a la salida del complejo militar.

Lamentaba tener que hacer cambio de planes, ya que mientras estaba en su vuelo de patrullaje, encontró que sería muy buena idea invitar Lisa a su café favorito para tomar una relajante taza de ese té aromático que ha ella tanto le gustaba como forma de premiarla por haber soportado esa estresante semana de trabajo_. "Seguro que algún otro oficial le invitó a salir"_ se dijo, pero este pensamiento le lleno de un extraño enojo que le costo reprimir "_ella se lo pierde, seguro que el que la invitó era un idiota de primera"_ pensó, mientras se convencía que su enfado se debía a que su amiga no sabía elegir bien a sus compañías.

Cuando salió finalmente del edificio tomo apresuradamente el primer vehículo que se dirigía a la zona urbana y que lo llevaría a su hogar, pero decidió bajarse unas cuantas cuadras antes, no sabía por qué pero tenía deseos de caminar un rato por las calles. Luego de un rato de deambular lentamente, se percató que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Lisa "_pero no iré a verla, no debe estar en casa todavía"_ se convenció el piloto "_la veré mañana después de todo y aprovecharé de preguntarle por su cita" _dijo mientras caminaba con mayor velocidad hacia su casa, después de todo se sentía cansado. "_Pero mañana es su día libre"_ recordó repentinamente, lo que hizo que se detuviera en seco.

**So baby's gonna take a dive and  
>Push the shift to overdrive<br>Send a signal that she's hanging  
>All her hopes on the stars<br>What a pleasant dream...**

**She's saying  
>I would fly to the moon &amp; back if you'll be...<br>If you'll be my baby  
>Got a ticket for a world where we belong<br>So would you be my baby?**

_Entonces el se arriesgará  
>y acelerará a fondo.<br>Ella envía una señal de que todas sus esperanzas están puestas en las estrellas  
>Que sueño tan placentero…<em>

_Ella dice  
>Volaría a la luna y de regreso si tu fueras...<br>Si tu fueras mi chico  
>Tengo un boleto para un mundo al cual pertenecemos<br>Entonces ¿serías mi chico?_

"_Le haré una visita de todas maneras. Si no se encuentra, por lo menos tendré material para molestarla como por un mes"_ se dijo entre travieso y ansioso, comenzando a caminar de nuevo, pero esta vez en dirección a la casa de la capitana Hayes. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la mujer, noto que tenía las palmas algo sudadas.

Luego de un momento de indecisión, ya que vio la construcción en penumbras, llamó al timbre el cual sonó demasiado fuerte para gusto. Pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver que las luces de la habitación se prendían y luego las del comedor; para después abrirse la puerta y en el umbral encontrarse con una Lisa Hayes con rostro somnoliento, con el cabello desarreglado, una bata de un tono naranjo pálido y sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación, visión que le lleno de un súbito jubilo interior.

- Rick ¿pasa algo? ¿hay alguna emergencia en SDF-1? - pregunto la mujer algo alterada.

- No, Lisa- respondió Rick, mientras le sonreía para apaciguar su estado de ánimo- por Dios mujer, con que rapidez te alarmas, solo había venido para invitarte a que fuéramos a un café para tomar algo, pero veo que no podrá ser.

- No fue una buena semana, estaba demasiado cansada. Así que me vine directo a casa- se disculpo, mientras se sonrojaba y trataba de cubrirse aun más el pijama que llevaba, pero luego de un rato de silencio de ambas parte decidió agregar- pero aquí tengo un buen té o café si prefieres. Si quieres podemos tomarnos una taza mientras conversamos un rato.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto Rick gratamente sorprendido- acepto encantado- dijo mientra se adentraba en la casa, para pasar una de las pocas velada agradables, que podía permitirse, con su oficial superior.

**FIN**


End file.
